vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Universe Deceased
}} This is the list of the deceased/destroyed characters on the and universe. Vampires *Vicki Donovan - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Lexi Branson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Logan Fell - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Noah - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Ben McKittrick - Burned; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Frederick - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Henry - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Harper - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Pearl - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Anna - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Tomb Vampires - Staked/Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman and the Founders' Council *Trevor - Decapitation; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Slater - Staked; killed by Elijah Mikaelson (indirectly) *Cody Webber - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Rose - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Isobel Flemming - Sunlight exposure; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (indirectly) *Jenna Sommers - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Bill Forbes - Failure to transition; stabbed by Alaric Saltzman (as a human) *Sage - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Troy - Bloodline death; killed by Matt Donovan (indirectly) *Mary Porter - Staked; killed by Kol Mikaelson *Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jesse - Staked; killed by Elena Gilbert *Joey - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Farmer John - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Nadia Petrova - Hybrid bite; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Thierry Vanchure - Heart Extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Kieran O'Connell - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Diego - Werewolf Bite/Blood loss; killed by a Guerrera werewolf/fed on by Mikael *Joe Dalton - Werewolf Bite; killed by a Werewolf *Ivy - Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck; killed by Tripp Cooke *Colin Phelps - Heart Extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tripp Cooke - Magic Purification Spell/Throat Slit; killed by Enzo *Kol Mikaelson - Staked (1st time), hex (2nd time); killed by Jeremy Gilbert (1st time), killed by Finn Mikaelson (2nd time; while possessing Kaleb's witch body) *Lenore - Magical Explosion; killed by Freya Mikaelson *Mikael - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Gia - Burned from sunlight (compelled); killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Mohinder - Heart Extraction; killed by Tristan de Martel *Unknown (in Oscar's body) - Staked; killed by Enzo *Florence (in Jo's body) - Deceased *Shen Min - Burned from sunlight; killed by himself *Sevral members of the Strix - killed by Rebekah *Anton - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Lillian Salvatore - Staked; killed by herself *Damon Salvatore - Burned in the Explosion at the Mystic Grill (1st time) - Resurrected from the 1994 Prison World - Stabbed with the Phoenix Stone sword; killed by Julian (2nd time) *Stefan Salvatore - Heart Extraction; killed by Julian (1st time) - Resurrected from the Other Side - Stabbed with the Phoenix Stone sword; killed by Nora Hildegard (2nd time) Werewolves *Richard Lockwood - Broken neck; killed by Charlie *Mason Lockwood - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brady - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Stevie - Broken neck; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Jules - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *George Lockwood - Natural Causes *Richard Xavier Dumas - Unknown *Eve - Suffocation; killed by Oliver *Francesca Guerrera - Drained of blood; killed by Hayley Marshall *Oliver - Hex/Blood loss; killed by The Ancestors *Ansel - Impaled/Slashed in the chest; killed by Mikael/Niklaus Mikaelson *Jerick - Heart extraction; killed by Mikael *Aiden - Heart Extraction; killed by Dahlia Hybrids *Ray Sutton - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Paige - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Daniel Warren - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Dean - Heart extraction; killed by Connor Jordan *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan *Chris - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Adrian - Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Kimberley - Decapitation; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Tyler's Pack - Decapitation / Heart extraction; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Dwayne - Heart Extraction; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Malachai Parker - Decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Malcolm - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Oscar - Heart extraction; killed by Valerie Tulle Witches *Henrik Mikaelson (inactive witch) - Mauled; killed by a werewolf *Papa Tunde's unnamed twin sons - severed heads; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Clara Summerlin - Influenza; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) *Bree - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Sheila Bennett - Overuse of magic *Emily Bennett - Burned; killed by Founder's Council *Luka Martin - Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jonas Martin - Broken neck; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Maddox - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Greta Martin - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Gloria - Stabbed; killed by Katherine Pierce *Ayana - Unknown *The Witch of The Five - Overuse of Magic *Valerie LaMarche - Unknown *Sam Shane - Car accident *Caitlin Shane - Overuse of magic *Massak - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Aja - Stabbed; killed by Caroline Forbes *Eleven witches - connected by a spell; killed by Caroline Forbes (indirectly) *Jane-Anne Deveraux - slit throat; killed by Marcel Gerard *Katie - Broken neck; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Agnes - Broken neck; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Davina's mother - drained of blood; killed by Marcel's vampires *Silas - Stabbed; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Qetsiyah - Slashed wrists; killed by herself *Sophie Deveraux - Hex/Blood loss; killed by Monique Deveraux *Bastianna Natale - Drained of blood/Beheaded; killed by Marcel's vampires/Marcel Gerard *Sabine Laurent - Throat slit; killed by Celeste Dubois while possessing her (suicide) *Celeste Dubois - drowned (1821), stabbed (2011); killed (indirectly) by Niklaus Mikaelson (1821) and Elijah Mikaelson (2011) *Hazel - Doorknob through head; killed by Enzo *Abigail - impaled; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Monique Deveraux - stabbed with The Devil's Star; killed by Marcel Gerard *Genevieve - influenza (1919), stabbed (2011); killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (1919; indirectly), Hayley Marshall (2011) *Lucas Parker- Merge with Kai; killed by Malachai Parker *Cassie - Hex/Blood Loss; killed by Freya Mikaelson *Kaleb Westphall - Hex; killed by Finn Mikaelson *Eva Sinclair (spirit only) - Destroyed consciousness; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (within subconscious) *Josephine LaRue - Slit throat; killed by Dahlia *Esther - Heart Extraction (1st time), Stabbed (2nd, 3rd & 5th time), Magical explosion into birds (4th time); killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (1st time), Alaric Saltzman (2nd time) & Niklaus Mikaelson (3rd time; while possessing Lenore's witch body), Freya Mikaelson (4th time; while possessing Lenore's vampire body), Niklaus Mikaelson (5th time) *Dahlia - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (with Esther's sacrifice) *Olivia Parker - Asphyxiation; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Josette Laughlin - Stabbed; killed by Malachai Parker *Joshua Parker - through Malachai Parker's suicide *Gemini Coven - through Malachai Parker's suicide *Alexis - By poisoned; killed by Aurora de Martel *Eva Sinclair's body - throat slit; killed by Aya Travelers *Gregor - Stabbed in the neck (as a witch) - Stabbed (in Matt Donovan's body); killed by Nadia Petrova/Katherine Pierce *Mia - Heart Extraction; killed by Katherine Pierce *Katherine Pierce - Stabbed (in Elena Gilbert's body); killed by Stefan Salvatore *Sloan - Slit throat; killed by Markos *Kristoff - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Rene - Stabbed in the chest; killed by Damon Salvatore *Maria - Car accident via magic; killed by Olivia Parker and Lucas Parker (indirectly) *Markos - Explosion; killed by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert *Julian - Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck (as a passenger); killed by Markos *The Travelers - Explosion killed by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert Humans *Tatia - Drained of blood; killed by Elijah Mikaelson *Emil - Thrown from the 3rd floor - killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Maggie James - decapitated; killed by Damon Salvatore *Grayson Gilbert - Drowned *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Drowned *Joanne Harris - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jason Harris - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Darren Malloy - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brooke Fenton - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Tanner - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Joseph Salvatore - Slashed throat; killed by Damon Salvatore *Daphne - Drained of blood; killed by Logan Fell *Trudie Peterson - Broken neck/thrown down the stairs; killed by Mystery Man *Mystery Man - Car accident; suicide (compelled by Isobel Flemming) *Samantha Gibbons - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Giuseppe Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Carter - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes *Aimee Bradley - Broken spine; killed by Katherine Pierce *Sarah - Broken neck; killed by Tyler Lockwood *Jessica Cohen - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Forbes - Unknown *Johnathan Gilbert - Unknown *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *John Gilbert - Linkage spell (to Elena Gilbert); killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (indirectly) *Andie Star - Fell; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Derek - Drained of blood; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (Turned/Unknown if he transitioned) *Dana - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Chad - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Tobias Fell - Unknown; killed by Frederick and other tomb vampires *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Marianna Lockwood - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Zachariah Salvatore - Stabbed; killed by Samantha Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert - Brain impaled; suicide *Pastor Young - Explosion; suicide *11 members of the Town Council - Explosion; killed by Pastor Young *Carol Lockwood - Drowned; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Mrs. Young - Deceased; cancer *Mysterious Attacker - Flying hatchet; killed by Katherine Pierce *Atticus Shane - Bled out; killed by Bonnie Bennett (indirectly) *Jolene - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Rudy Hopkins - Slashed throat; killed by Silas *Megan King - Drained of blood; killed by Enzo *Amara - Stabbed; suicide; killed by herself *Aaron Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Unknown Whitmores - Killed by Damon Salvatore *Dianne Freeman - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Wes Maxfield - Ripped to pieces; killed by Damon Salvatore *Dr. Whitmore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Tom Avery - Broken neck; killed by Enzo *Sean O'Connell - Hex/Suicide; killed by Agnes *Tim - poisoned; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson (indirectly) *Dean - Blood loss; killed by Ivy *Shirley - Unknown; killed by Enzo *Jay - blood loss; killed by Enzo *Gail - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *6 villagers - Mauled; Drained of blood; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Monique - Broken Neck; killed by Enzo *Elizabeth Forbes - Cancer *Elena Gilbert - Drowned; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) (1st time) - Transitioned into a vampire - Burned in the Explosion at the Mystic Grill (2nd time) - Resurrected from the Other Side *Stu - Smashed skull; killed by Valerie Tulle *Stu's Girlfriend - Blood loss; killed by the Valerie Tulle *Ceremony Guests - Blood loss or burned; killed by the Heretics *New Mystic Falls Deputies - Blood loss or burned; killed by the Heretics *Homeless Man - Blood loss; killed by Malcolm *Ryan - Stabbed with a light (1st time); by Nora Hildegard - Phoenix's Stone Remotion (2nd time); by Alaric Saltzman *Amanda - Blood loss; killed by Nora Hildegard or Mary Louise *Girl — Stabbed in the neck with a pen (compelled); killed by Nora and Mary Louise *Bartender — Heart extraction; killed by Mary Louise *Driver — Blood loss; killed by Unknown (in Oscar's body) *Tour Guide and 10 tourists — Blood loss; killed by Unknown (in Oscar's body) *Art Critic - Splitting of Organs; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *3 Unnamed guys - Blood loss; by the NOLA serial killer *A suit guy - Blood loss; killed by Lucien Castle *Girl on the table - drained of blood; killed by Aurora and Klaus *Unknown people in Sunberry - slain; killed by Julian and probably his friends. *Camille O'Connell - Slit Throat; killed by Aurora de Martel (through compulsion) The Brotherhood of the Five *Alexander - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Unnamed member of The Five - Stabbed; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Connor Jordan - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Galen Vaughn - Starvation; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly) See also Category:Lists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Ghosts